


Tie You Up

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Series: Klance Smut [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: Sometimes, Keith likes to tie Lance up and shower him in compliments and sweet words.





	Tie You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write ;w; this was an a ma z i ng request from mobisartonia
> 
> "hey, I hope this isn’t weird to ask but maybe i’m, if you don’t mind maybe some keith and lance bondage praise kink smut? i’m almost positive lance has a praise kink and keith is willing to tie him up and show him he’s his. "
> 
> I'm sorry it took a while! I wanted to look into the whole bondage aspect even though this wasn't that long :0

Lance gasped softly as Keith finished off the final knot, tugging at the soft, red rope they used to make sure it was secure. Lance's hands and legs were restrained with a silk rope, the material soft against his skin. 

Lance's legs were spread, Keith seated between them, and Lance wished for a second that he wasn't wearing a blindfold so he could see his boyfriend's face. 

Lance felt Keith trace his finger across the soft rope that spread across Lance's chest in shapes of rhombuses before running his fingers down further, the strong rope wrapped around his thick yet muscular legs all the way to his struggling feet, which are tied in multiple knots. Lance gasped, arching his back when that same hand grabbed ahold of Lance's erect length, revealing that Keith had left his gloves on. 

Lance would be lying if he said he didn't love Keith's gloves. 

Lance moaned and screwed his eyes shut under the blindfold as Keith slowly stroked him, a fond chuckle coming from the other. 

"Look at you," Keith breathed out. A few seconds passed before Lance felt Keith press a gentle kiss to his hip. "You look so perfect like this."

Lance's breath hitched and he squirmed a bit under the ropes, panting as he bucked his hips for more of that delicious friction against Keith's leather glove.

Keith laughed and gently nipped at Lance's hip before he was gone again. This time, Keith reappeared with a kiss to Lance's neck. "Stop squirming, baby," Lance groaned at the use of the pet name. "You're being such a good boy for me. I'm proud of you, kitten."

Every word from Keith's mouth fueled the fire in Lance's belly. Despite how turned on he was, Lance ceased his actions of bucking his hips, letting Keith control the pace. Pleasing Keith and hearing those appreciative words fall from Keith's mouth so gracefully was something Lance relished in. 

"You should wear red more often," Keith mumbled, lips tracing Lance's jaw. His hand kept a tortuously slow pace, though the glove made up for that. Sort of. Lance wouldn't deny he still wanted more. "It's a good color on you."

Lance's heart jumped and he made a mental note to buy red clothes next time they went to the space mall. 

"I'm willing to bet that you just thought about buying some red clothes," Keith sucked a hickey onto the area just below Lance's collarbone. Lance whined and nodded at Keith's words. "You're always so eager to please, baby." Keith purred out, voice completely seductive and dragging Lance deeper and deeper into his lust filled daze. 

Then, the hand on his cock was gone. Lance couldn't stop the needy whine that tore from his throat and Keith laughed in response. The familiar sound of their lube opening had Lance perking up. He felt his thighs quivering in anticipation.

And Keith's gloved hand was back in his length, stroking slowly and coaxing gentle groans and moans from Lance. A lubed up finger circled his entrance. "You're so beautiful, Lance," Keith said, voice deep and resonating in Lance's core. 

The first finger slipped in easily, but did nothing to quench Lance's lust. Keith slowly pumped the finger in and out in time to the strokes he gifted Lance with. 

"I'm going to add another finger, okay?" Keith pressed a kiss to Lance's cheek, the other male nodding beneath him. 

Lance groaned appreciatively as another finger slid in next to Keith first one. They expertly slid in and out, curling against his sweet spot and scissoring him open. 

"You're doing so good, baby," Keith encouraged, his hand speeding up. Lance moaned and arched his back at the feeling of the leather speeding up against his length, resisting the urge to fuck Keith's hand himself. 

Sexual arousal burned deep in Lance's gut, his only source of relief being Keith. Keith could quench that fire in the most satisfying of ways for Lance. But at the same time, Keith could ignite that fire to impossible levels. 

"I love you so fucking much," Keith breathed out against the soft skin of Lance's neck.

Lance keened at the words, the same words tumbling from his mouth in a mess of moans and garbled noises.

"I love your stupid jokes," Keith added a third finger with this line, causing Lance to cry our at the stretch. "I love how insistent you are about your beauty routines," a squeeze to Lance's cock, followed by Keith swiping his thumb across the weeping tip for a split second. "I love how you always manage to make everyone happy, no matter the situation." Keith sunk his teeth into the skin where neck met shoulder, Lance a moaning and drooling mess beneath him. 

The praises tumbling from Keith's mouth so easily were a godsend, bringing Lance closer and closer to orgasm. The three fingers inside him spread him open deliciously, and the gloved hand on his cock was the best thing he had felt all day. 

"Close," Lance gasped out as he threw his head back. His thighs twitched and he began to squirm, chasing after his orgasm. 

The hand on his cock sped up a bit and the three fingers inside him slammed in and out with more force. "Good boy," Keith mumbled, breath hot against Lance's skin. "Go on and do it."

Lance groaned as the heat in his stomach was released, white seed splattering onto his stomach and probably covering some of Keith's hand. The fingers inside him and the hand on his cock milked his orgasm until nothing was left, until he was just a sensitive bundle of nerves on the bed. 

Keith carefully removed his fingers from Lance before the blindfold was taken off of Lance's face. After his eyes adjusted, Lance was met with the sight of Keith smiling fondly at him. He was also met with the sight of Keith's gloved hand covered in Lance's seed. 

"Clean up your mess, kitten," Keith gently encouraged as he held his hand up to Lance's mouth.

Lance swiped his tongue out and licked the remnants of his orgasm up, eyes starting up at Keith's expression the whole time. The leathery taste mixed with the salty taste of himself had Lance's head buzzing with pleasure. 

Once the glove was clean, Keith pulled it away and gave Lance a chaste kiss on the lips, tongue diving into Lance's hot mouth for a second before pulling away. He cupped Lance's chin, violet eyes starting into Lance's blue ones. "I love you so much."

Lance chuckled and winked at his boyfriend. "I love you more, mullet."

**Author's Note:**

> S.o yup :3 let me know what you guys thought! Hope you liked it!


End file.
